Not applicable to this application.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to point of purchase (POP) display strip assemblers and more specifically it relates to a display strip assembly system for efficiently assembling bags upon a point of purchase display strip.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Point of purchase (POP) display strips have been in use for years. POP display strips are basically comprised of an elongate, flat, flexible structure that has a plurality of fingers extending from thereof for receiving a plurality of bags. There are various types of POP display strips which the present invention is capable of being utilized upon. Individuals must manually insert each bag upon the fingers of the POP display strip before providing to a retail store for display.
One example of an assembler device that is utilized for assisting an individual attach bags to the POP display strip is manufactured by North American Plastics Manufacture Company (NAPCO) identified within U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,118. The main problem with the NAPCO product is that it allows for only one bag to be attached to the POP display strip at a time which is inefficient. Examples of other patented devices related to the present invention include U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,195,877, 3,390,567, 4,754,907 and 4,429,456.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for efficiently assembling bags upon a point of purchase display strip. Conventional POP display strip assemblers are not efficient in the attachment of bags to the POP display strip.
In these respects, the display strip assembly system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of efficiently assembling bags upon a point of purchase display strip.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of point of purchase display strip assemblers now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new display strip assembly system construction wherein the same can be utilized for efficiently assembling bags upon a point of purchase display strip.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new display strip assembly system that has many of the advantages of the display strip assemblers mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new display strip assembly system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art display strip assemblers, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a base, an elongate frame mounted to the base extending in an angled manner, a receiving channel within the elongate frame for receiving a length of point of purchase (POP) display strip, a plurality of first apertures and second apertures within the receiving channel aligned with the fingers of the POP display strip, and a elevating unit within the frame for extending a corresponding plurality of first shafts and second shafts through the apertures for extending the fingers of the POP display strip for allowing attachment of a plurality of bags without moving the POP display strip.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a display strip assembly system that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide a display strip assembly system for efficiently assembling bags upon a point of purchase display strip.
Another object is to provide a display strip assembly system that allows for the attachment of a plurality of bags to a POP display strip without requiring moving the POP display strip.
An additional object is to provide a display strip assembly system that reduces the amount of labor required to attach bags and other articles to a POP display strip.
A further object is to provide a display strip assembly system that is easy to utilize and operate for many users.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.